My Relatives?
by adelineday64
Summary: After a suggestion by Austria, Hungary decides to visit her possible kin. I wrote this in a rush.


"Hungary, I have relatives coming over in an hour." Austria announced, glancing at his wrist. "When they arrive, I want you to make them feel welcome. Now I have some shopping to do, so be on your best behaviour."

"Relatives?" Hungary asked grumpily. Ever since the marriage, she'd been stuck with this pathetic wimp who couldn't even stand up for himself. Up to now, she'd been able to grin and bear it, but her inner self was begging her to break free.

"You know, Germany and Prussia. Those two." Austria answered, putting on his coat and walking out the door.

Hungary sighed and looked at the photo hanging on the wall, of her and Austria standing together in formal clothing. No, that wasn't her in the photo. There was no way she could look so dull and humorless.

_"Hungary, hurry downstairs!" Austria called out from the foot of the stairs._

_"I'm coming! I just need to fix my hair!" She shouted back. She tucked the remaining loose bits of hair behind her ears and put on a hat, rushing down the stairs, almost tripping over due to her ridiculously tight skirt. She arrived just as the photographer was preparing his equipment. Austria placed his hand around her shoulder, making her feel uneasy. Even so, she forced herself to smile._

_Several minutes passed before the photographer was finally ready to take the picture. Too bad by that time, Hungary cheeks were aching from having to fake her expression for so long. As the camera flashed, she squinted her eyes and her smile faded._

"Oh yeah, that's why I look like that." Hungary said to herself.

* * *

"Well, make yourselves comfortable." Austria said to Prussia and young Germany as they followed him inside. He glared arrows at Prussia before hurrying into the kitchen.

"So little bro, you're going to meet a very special person soon."

"Who is it?"

"You'll know when you see them." Prussia grinned.

* * *

Austria and Hungary entered the guest room holding plates of refreshments and set them down on the coffee table. Hungary met eyes with Prussia and he looked back, with nothing but pity on his face. She left the room in shame.

"Prussia, who was that?" Germany asked curiously.

"That...that is Hungary. I knew her when I was a kid."

"Does she live with Austria?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain. Maybe Austria can tell you."

"Let me guess, she wasn't strong enough." Germany said innocently.

"No! That's not true!" Prussia cried, jumping up from his chair. Germany looked up at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Austria piped up, overhearing their conversation.

"See what you've done?!" Prussia scolded, putting his hand over Germany's mouth. "You made Austria unhappy!"

"Prussia, remind me why I still have respect for you..." Austria sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

Hungary stepped quietly into Austria's library and sank down into the nearest chair. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. She couldn't let anyone else see her weakness; they would make fun of her, Prussia especially. That jerk.

Perhaps what she needed now was someone whose shoulder she could lean on when she was in trouble. Germany had Prussia, the Nordics had each other, Liechtenstein had Switzerland. She'd always felt alone, surrounded by people so inherently different from her.

"Aw hell...why am I worrying about these things? At least Austria is nice to me...unlike that Russia...but still..." She got up and went to one shelf, picking a book by random.

Sitting back down, she took note of the title: _A Linguistic History of Europe. _Interesting.

Germanic...Romance...Slavic...she had heard of them all before. It was only when she reached the last chapters, that the subject started to get very intriguing indeed.

"So Finland wasn't really Nordic? That couldn't be possible...could it? Wait, who on earth is Estonia?"

Hungary had to admit, she'd never heard of such a person. According to the book though, they were one of Russia's subordinates.

_Of the various Finno-Ugric languages, Finnish, Estonian and...Hungarian are believed to be the most widely spoken. _

"What?!" Hungary exclaimed. She turned the page and saw a picture of a smiling Finland standing next to a dull-looking boy with glasses. "Finland and...Estonia?!"

* * *

"Do you smell anything?" Germany asked Austria. "I think something's burning."

"Do I smell anything? What do you mean...oh..." Austria stood up slowly and ran out of the guest room to see what was wrong. He checked the kitchen, but there was no sign of any fire. Then he remembered.

"Hungary! Where are you?!" He called out.

"I'm in the library!"

"Are you alright?"

"No!"

Austria stopped in his tracks. If Hungary wasn't alright, then surely that would be a sign that something was really wrong? "I'm coming!" He shouted, charging into the library.

* * *

Austria stumbled in, almost tripping over his feet and looked up to see Hungary standing in front of the fireplace, her back turned.

"Hungary, are you alright?! What are you doing?!"

"Austria...I found a certain book in your library..." She said menacingly as she turned to face him. A dark aura could be felt around her.

"Please forgive me! I'm a man, I can't help it!" Austria screamed, falling to his knees and putting his hands together.

"Not that one, stupid! This one!" Hungary yelled, holding up a book cover.

"A Linguistic History of Europe? What's wrong with it?" Austria asked nervously.

"This page..." Hungary answered, waving a single piece of paper in his face. He took it and read through it, his eyes widening behind his glasses.

"Where's the rest of the book?"

"Um..." Hungary hesitated, glancing at the fireplace in guilt.

"You burned it?! Do you know how much I had to pay?!"

"I was really angry!"

* * *

"You two got into a fight, didn't you?" Germany said, putting his cup down and looking them up and down. "What was it over?"

"Shut up..." Hungary muttered under her breath. "Austria isn't going to tell anyone. Aren't you?"

"No, of course not. They are your kin after all..." He said calmly, pouring a cup of tea for himself.

"My kin?!"

"What's going on?" Prussia asked.

"None of your business..."

* * *

Hungary strolled through the snow, wearing several layers of warm clothing. She stopped at a small wooden house and knocked on the door. In only a matter of seconds, a jolly blond came to greet her.

"Why hello, random stranger! What brings you here?"

"You're Finland, aren't you?"

"Sure am! And you?"

"I'm Hungary..."

"Oh? Come right in."

* * *

Hungary sat down in a small chair and looked to her side to see another blond boy wearing glasses.

"Hi..." He chuckled sheepishly.

"That's my friend, Estonia!" Finland said cheerily, sitting down on Hungary's right. "We do all sorts of things together, like singing, dancing and making sweets!"

"That's what you do for fun?"

"Yes. What do you do?"

"I prefer to build my strength."

"Fair enough. Would you like anything to eat?"

"No, thank you."

"So why are you here?"

"This." Hungary said, once again having to present that dreaded page. She held it in front of her and Finland and Estonia both inched forward to read it. When they were done, they looked each other in the eyes before turning back towards Hungary.

"I can't believe it..." Estonia whispered.

"You're our long-lost...!" Finland squealed, hugging Hungary tightly. She gasped and pushed him away roughly.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly. We need to find more proof, don't we?"

"Whatever, I'm just glad to have another member in our family!" Finland cheered, clasping hands with Estonia and doing a little victory dance.

"Do you even understand what I just said?!" Hungary shouted, but they were too lost in their own world to pay attention to her.

* * *

"So how did it go?" asked Austria.

"Bad. There's no way I'm even related to those two bumpkins..." Hungary groaned, taking off her fur coat and hanging it on the rack. "They look nothing like me either."

"Actually, sometimes I think the same thing." Austria reassured. He turned to the sink and smirked to himself. _"Especially when I see Prussia..."_


End file.
